


G.U.Y.

by phantomcobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Inside, Dorm Sex, Lace Panties, Lewd Photos, M/M, Moonbae, PWP, Praise Kink, bottom jacob bae, idolverse, this is so self indulgent im sorry, top kevin moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomcobie/pseuds/phantomcobie
Summary: “You were so quiet I almost thought you left me here all by myself,” Jacob says, voice low even though they’re alone.“You really think I’d do that?” He slinks off the bed and approaches Jacob.  “Think I’d leave you here knowing what’s underneath these jeans?”Alternatively, Kevin wants to switch things up and so does Jacob.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, MoonBae - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	G.U.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be at **most,** 4k words.
> 
> Obviously, I failed.
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired by one of my fav Lady Gaga songs and is, yes, you guessed it, self-indulgent as hell.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s in the throes of his post orgasm tremors that Kevin first breaches the topic. Jacob hasn’t even caught his breath yet, chest heaving and his release still glistening across the slender expanse of Kevin’s back. He leans back on his heels, running his still shaky hands through his sweaty hair and looking around for the towel he knows he grabbed on the way into Kevin’s room. Despite his hazy vision, he finds it, gently wiping the evidence of their escapade off of Keivn’s back.

While he’s working, Kevin turns his head just enough to peer at Jacob over his shoulder. His hair is a tangled mess and half of his face is still pressed into the pillows. He lazily wipes a bit of drool from his lips before speaking. “When are you,” he pauses, gulping air into his greedy lungs, “gonna let me fuck you?” 

Jacob’s hand freezes, eyes shooting up to meet Kevin’s for a less than a second before returning to his task. “Flip over.”

Kevin groans lazily but does as he’s told. Jacob tugs the soiled throw blanket from under him, using it to wipe the rest of Kevin’s mess off his stomach before dropping it onto the floor along with the towel. He reminds himself to toss them in the wash on his way back to his room. When he lays down, Kevin is quick to curl around him. They both know they don’t have time, but they tangle their legs anyway. 

“You never answered my question.” 

Jacob feels Kevin’s words before he hears them, the younger’s thin lips mouthing at the edge of his jaw. 

He twirls a lock of Kevin’s hair between his fingers before answering. “I know.”

“I want you to.” 

“I know.”

Kevin sits up, pinching Jacob's arm playfully and looking him in the eyes. “I just let you cum all over me, the least you can do is answer my question.” 

“You’re the one who begged me to-” 

Kevin presses a long index finger to Jacob’s lips to stop him from finishing. When Jacob shuts up, he slides his fingers down to grip Jacob’s chin in his hand. “I just want to return the favor.” 

Jacob takes the opportunity to kiss him right on his pouty lips. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

Kevin scrunches his nose. “I want to make you feel good.” Before Jacob can protest, Kevin says, “I mean, I want to make you feel good like _____that.”_____

Jacob considers him for a long moment. He looks past his rustled hair and kiss-swollen lips. Kevin’s eyes, although still glassed over, are serious and a little demure in the face of his request. He can see his sincerity in the way the tops of his cheeks are colored a pretty pink from embarrassment.

He purses his lips in thought, mouth falling into the shape of an ‘o’ that Kevin loves to mock him for. He’s not against the idea. In truth, there isn’t much involving Kevin that Jacob is against. He’d quite literally run to the ends of the earth if the feline-like man in his arms made the request. Hell, he’d do it twice if he bat his eyelashes just right. He does have some scraps of dignity to maintain however, so he lays in mock consideration of Kevin’s suggestion. After several beats pass, he opens his mouth again. 

“You know I’d let you do anything to me.” 

Kevin just about purs in response. “You’re gonna open up a dangerous can of worms with that one, buddy.” 

“Within reason,” Jacob amends, the exhale of his laugh ruffling Kevin’s hair. 

“Nothing reasonable about what I want to do to you.”

Jacob laughs again and tugs Kevin back down against his bare chest. “Seriously though, I’m willing to try it,” he says into Kevin’s hair.

The only response he gets is satisfied humming. They could have easily fallen asleep like that, naked and satiated, snuggly wrapped in each other’s arms. Reality does eventually set in though, with Kevin’s phone vibrating violently on the bedside table. Jacob’s arms tighten on impulse when Kevin makes to get up and grab it.

Kevin wriggles out of his grip anyway, snatching the phone off the table and checking his messages. “It’s Chanhee. We’ve got 5 minutes.”

Sigh sounding more like a roar than an exhalation, Jacob swings his legs over the bed and onto the floor. He pulls his clothes back on, tossing Kevin’s into his outstretched arms. They don’t have time to waste but Jacob pauses to watch Kevin slide his long legs into his gym shorts anyway. He smiles fondly when Kevin wriggles to get the waistband over his butt.

When Jacob hears the front door swing open, he snatches up the dirtied laundry from the floor, and with a kiss blown from Kevin, he slips out of the room. Later that night at the gym, with Kevin’s question on his mind, he does an extra set of squats. 

* * *

It's been _____weeks._____ Three, to be exact. Three weeks of nothing more than fleeting kisses in empty hallways and sloppy studio blow jobs. It’s fine. No, it’s better than fine, it's great. Everything with Kevin is great but it’s also torture. Torture ever since he planted that hellish seed in Jacob’s mind three weeks ago. 

If the thought ever crossed his mind before, it’d been fleetingly. Now, throat dry and fingers dancing along the waistband of his sweatpants, it’s all he can think about. He glances over at the clock on the bedside table. Sangyeon left for the gym about 15 minutes ago. If he plays his cards right, he’ll have about an hour before their leader gets back.

With how wound up he feels already, he knows he won’t need anywhere near that long. 

He slides off his bunk, tip toeing to the door to lock it and discarding his pants on the way back. His skin is buzzing when he crawls back onto the comforter. With a shaky exhale, Jacob lifts the hem of his shirt, exposing his abdomen. With rough fingers, Jacob trails his hands teasingly over the spot just below his belly button. If he closes his eyes, he can substitute the calloused pads of his fingers with the smoother, softer ones that belong to Kevin. 

If he weren’t alone, he’d be embarrassed of how quickly thoughts of his boyfriend’s hands have him stiffening between his legs. He pictures those long, pretty fingers: confident when gliding over the keys of a piano, delicate when wrapped around the base of a microphone, divine when they’re pressed to Jacob’s chest as he bounces in his lap. 

Jacob’s breath is leaving his mouth in short pants now and he hasn’t even properly touched himself yet. When he does grip himself in his fist, he imagines it’s Kevin instead. He visualises him between his legs with his thin lips curved in a catlike grin and his eyes glassy with lust. Kevin does this awful thing where he loves to stare Jacob right in the eyes whenever he touches him. The eye contact has thrust him over the edge on several occasions. 

The slide of his hands is dry so he grabs his bottle of lube from between the mattress and the wall. The pop of the cap is loud and obscene in the silence of the room. He lets the cool liquid drip across his fingers, before bringing his hand back between his legs. He hisses when the wetness hits his cock, still cold from the bottle. For the sake of warming the lube, he gives himself a few purposeful strokes. 

It’s been a while since he’s taken the time to really pleasure himself. Usually, when his head finally hits the pillows at night (or more accurately, in the earliest hours of the morning), it's with the intention of sleep and not much else. If he does rub one out, he rarely takes this much time or care, working himself to completion silently just for the sake of falling asleep faster. 

Now he’s stuck somewhere in between wanting to take his sweet time and needing release so bad his toes are curling. 

One hand working languidly over his erection and other pushing his shirt further up his chest, Jacob decides on the former. He’s got his bottom lip clamped tightly between his teeth in an attempt to muffle the light sounds escaping his mouth. The walls of the dorms aren’t exactly thick and several of his bandmates are home. He’s nowhere near as loud as Kevin, but he’s far from silent either. 

Thinking of Kevin’s mewling only adds fuel to the flame licking up Jacob’s abdomen. Eyes squeezed shut, Jacob recalls the pretty sounds he’s inspired from Kevin in their intimacy. Those whimpers that always push Jacob to work harder to find the perfect angle just to hear them tumble wantonly from Kevin’s lips. Jacob moans to himself, light and airy, thinking of his thrusts into Kevin, each punctuated by a drawn out cry. He thinks about their roles in reverse. Kevin hovering over _____him._____ Kevin pistoning those slender hips into _____him._____ Kevin turning _____Jacob_____ into a whining, drooling mess sprawled across the mattress. 

Jacob’s hand, the one that was previously toying with his chest, claps roughly over his mouth to catch the moan that threatens to spill out. He grips the base of his dick harshly to stop himself from tumbling over the edge and plummeting into the aftershocks of orgasm. Jacob gulps, trying to calm himself down enough to step away from the precipice he almost leaped over seconds earlier. 

He can’t believe there was any hesitancy in his mind before about Kevin taking him. At this moment, he wants nothing more in the world. That’s not plausible, so Jacob goes for the next best thing. He grabs the bottle of lube again, coating his fingers with a much heartier amount this time. He rubs his fingers together, taking the time to warm it up. 

Thick, trembling fingers reach between his legs, passing their usual target and traveling further down. When his forefinger, slick from lube, circles his entrance, he sucks in a sharp gasp between his clamped teeth. This is almost entirely uncharted territory for Jacob. He’s experimented before, but never this seriously. Never with the intent of actually having someone open him up. He’s biting his lip so hard he risks breaking the skin when he pushes one finger inside. 

It’s strange. An obvious intrusion, but he’s more determined than he’s ever been before. He thinks back to all of the times he’s done something similar to Kevin, the raven-haired man quite literally falling apart on his fingers. The memories serve as encouragement, and Jacob resumes the tantalizing stroking of his erection with his free hand. He knows he’s probably moving too quickly out of excitement, but he can’t bring himself to care. He pushes another finger into himself, clenching his jaw at the stretch. It burns but it compliments the warmth in his abdomen.

He takes his time to adjust, focusing on the wet sounds of his hand pumping his straining member. Stupidly, he lets his mind drift back to Kevin. His own fingers, although thick, are short. He imagines Kevin’s fingers in their place, long and experienced, opening him up for something larger. He’s gasping now, sweat beading along his hairline. He moves his fingers ever so slightly. It’s still alien and far from what he’s used to, but with the image of Kevin behind his eyelids and his hand working over his shaft, he feels more desperate than ever. He drags his fingers in and out of himself slowly, his brain supplying him with an array of dirty things he can almost hear Kevin whispering into his ear. Telling him that he’s taking his fingers so well. That he’s proud of him. That he can’t wait to ruin him.

“Kevin,” Jacob whispers into the empty room. It feels so good to say his name so he says it again, “Kevin.”

It’s more of a strangled whine this time, Jacob’s fist moving faster and his fingers still pressed against his walls. He can feel the tightness around his fingers and yet, he feels so empty, like he needs more. His hips rut helplessly in search of the fulfillment he knows he can’t give himself alone. He growls in between chants of Kevin’s name, flicking his wrist impossibly fast now.

He cums with a shattered croak of Kevin’s name on his lips. 

He shudders when he pulls his fingers from himself, staring at the ceiling until he regains feeling in his legs. Grabbing some tissues, he wipes his release off his chest and the lube from his fingers. Feeling light headed and a little sticky, Jacob makes a beeline for the shower.

Later that evening when they’re pressed side by side on the couch, watching youtube videos, Kevin catches Jacob staring one too many times. Kevin presses the spacebar on his laptop, pausing the video and turning to Jacob. “You good?”

Jacob nods innocently, gesturing back towards the screen. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kevin looks at him for a few seconds before pressing the spacebar once again. The movie reviewer dives right back into chattering about his analysis and Jacob keeps his glances to a minimum. 

* * *

It’s barely over 24 hours later when Jacob is rousing himself and getting ready for a schedule at a radio show. It's mid day, but considering Jacob didn’t fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, he’s still groggy. He doesn’t worry too much about the dark circles under his eyes or his hair sticking wildly in all directions. Afterall, he’ll be pushed into a stylist’s chair before he’s thrust into the view of any cameras. He’ll just wear a bucket hat and a mask until then. 

Unfortunately, he still has to go through the trouble of finding a semi-cohesive outfit for himself. For most schedules, the staff rolls a rack of neat black garment bags into the living room with their names on them. For something casual like a radio show however, their styling is left mostly to their own devices. 

Jacob’s eyes roll along the assortment of clothes hanging before him. It's mostly sweatshirts and joggers, but he has a few nice pieces scattered throughout. He pulls a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey sweater from their respective hangers. The sweater is oversized and soft, both comfortable and very on brand for his angelic idol persona. It's simple but he knows he’ll hear no complaints from the stylists about it so he lays them out on the bed.

He’s carding through his underwear drawer and contemplating just stealing a pair from Sangyeon when his fingers catch on something. Frowning, Jacob tugs on the fabric caught in the back of the poorly constructed IKEA drawer. Tugging it loose, Jacob’s hand reappears to reveal a pair of lacy black panties. 

Jacob’s face immediately flushes, dropping the garment on the floor in surprise. Initial shock gone, Jacob snatches the underwear off the floor and rolls his eyes at the memory of how he came to own them in the first place. They’d been a “gag” gift from Kevin for his 23rd. Emphasis on the quotations around gag. Kevin was in the habit of doing things like this; masking his true intentions under the guise of a joke. 

Even though the birthday note attached to the panties was teasing (“so we can be twinsies”), Jacob knew the gift was rooted in some serious desire of Kevin’s, even if he would never admit to it. Kevin could fool other people with his humor, but not Jacob. Never Jacob.

Admittedly, Jacob had forgotten all about the panties. He had hidden them in the back of his drawer upon receiving them out of fear that another member would find them. They were all guilty of wearing each other’s clothes, even underwear, and Jacob doesn’t think he would survive one of them coming across them. 

Jacob purses his lips in thought, fingers trailing over the sparse patterns woven into the lace. In his hands, they look ridiculously small, and Jacob almost doubts they’ll even fit him. He’s bulked up considerably since May, trying his hand at calisthenics. There is only one way to find out though. He discards his briefs and replaces them with the panties. He slides them up his legs slowly, the lace feeling considerably more delicate than the cotton he was just wearing. 

To his surprise, they fit almost perfectly, the frilly band resting comfortably around his hips. Jacob spares himself a glance in the mirror next to the closet. A considerable amount of his ass pokes out from beneath the panties, but he’s pretty sure that's by design. It’s weird seeing himself clothed in something so delicate, so _____pretty._____ Doing a couple twirls to check them from every angle, Jacob decides he likes what he sees well enough. 

A knock at the door startles him, Jacob squeaking in surprise. “You almost ready? The car will be here in 15,” Juyeon shouts from outside. Luckily, Juyeon has enough sense to stay on the other side of the closed door. He knows other members (Hyunjae), wouldn’t afford him the same privacy. 

“Yeah, still getting dressed,” Jacob calls back, grabbing the sweater off the bed and pulling it over his head. When he hears Juyeon’s bare feet pad away from the door he drops the tension that was gathering in his shoulders. He’s about to pull on the jeans when a devious thought filters into his mind. Grabbing his cell phone off the charger, Jacob sends Kevin a text.

********Cob******** :

still at vocal lessons?

********Kev:** ** ** **

yea, y?

********Cob:********

don’t open my next msg until you’re alone, k?

********Kev:********

what?

********Cob******** :

srsly 

********Kev:********

sending me something naughty, jakey? (;

********Cob:** ** ** **

only if you do as ur told

********Kev:** ** ** **

yessir-y 

With butterflies in his stomach, Jacob slowly sinks to the floor in front of the mirror. Scooting closer to get the right angle, he rests on his knees lazily. Jacob wiggles his arms so the sleeves of the sweater will pool over his hands and create the desired “sweater paw” effect. Next he pulls the front of the sweater up just enough to reveal the front of the panties. He takes a deep breath, pulling his phone up to conceal his face before snapping a photo of his reflection. He takes a few different shots, trying to capture as much of the lace and his bare thighs as possible. When he finally gets one that he’s satisfied with, he opens his messaging app back up. 

********Cob******** :

ok fr this time

dont open ur next msg

********Kev:** ** ** **

gotcha 

With buzzing fingertips, Jacob attaches the photo to his message and hits send.

********Cob:** ** ** **

[Image attached]

remember these? have the dorms clear when I get home tonight and I’ll refresh your memory 

Once the message displays “delivered” instead of “sending,” Jacob closes the app and pulls on his jeans. Jacob’s leg bounces in anticipation on the entire ride to the location of the radio show. 

* * *

They’re about 30 minutes into the radio interview and Changmin is proudly discussing their choreography when Jacob’s phone buzzes in his pocket. The notification could be from a number of sources: a friend, a staff member, maybe even a calendar reminder and yet, Jacob knows it's from Kevin. It’s completely illogical, but Jacob just knows, can tell by the vibration of his phone, that Kevin has seen the photo. His blood thrums and his scalp prickles with the knowledge. His fingers itch with the urge to check the notification. 

There is another buzz from his phone and Jacob’s ears, covered by chunky headphones, heat up. He wants to look so bad but knows he can’t. Not with the eyes of staff members and the lenses of cameras pointed at him from so many angles. So he sits there, smiles and laughs when appropriate, and supplies words when he’s addressed. All the while, the lace of the panties burn intricate swirls into his skin beneath his jeans. 

When they finally wrap up the show, each of them sending aegyo to the cameras, Jacob bolts to the restroom to check his phone. Slamming the stall door behind him, Jacob pulls his cellphone from his pocket with nervous hands. His stomach flips seeing the messages from Kevin on his notification bar. 

Taking a deep breath, he opens them. His eyes linger over the picture he sent for a moment, suddenly embarrassed that he’d sent something so lewd to another living, breathing human being. 

******Kev:** ** **

fuck jakey you’re so evil 

how much time do I have?

Jacob laughs, the sound bouncing around the empty bathroom. As much as he’d love to go straight back to the dorms, he knows he still has some other schedules to attend to. 

****Cob:** **

should be home around 8 

Kevin’s response is almost immediate. 

****Kev:****

I’ll see what I can do

And a few seconds later:

****Kev:****

it's too bad we're gonna ruin those panties tonight <\3 

they look so pretty on you babe

****Cob:****

we can pick out some new ones together

****Kev:****

:o 

Before the staff comes looking for him, Jacob decides to wrap up his little bathroom escape. He wishes he could splash water over his face to cool down the heat in his cheeks but he can’t risk smearing his makeup. He takes a couple of deep breaths before exiting the bathroom. 

* * *

It’s 8:13pm when Jacob finally gets back to the dorms. He hasn’t checked in on Kevin since earlier. He has no idea if he was successful in clearing the dorms or not, but god does he hope he was. With how desperate he feels, he doesn’t think he could handle the disappointment if they weren’t alone. 

When he turns the key in the lock and steps inside, it’s quiet and dark. _____A good sign._____

He slips his feet out of his shoes, poking his head into the living room. He doesn’t hear the sounds of TVs or pots sizzling like usual, and suddenly, he’s hopeful that Kevin managed the impossible. Tiptoeing around the quiet living room, Jacob is afraid Kevin did too good of a job because the dorms appear entirely empty. He doesn’t even hear any traces of the boyfriend that promised to ruin him tonight. 

“Kevin?” He calls out. 

No answer. 

He drops his bag off in his room, half expecting to see his boyfriend sprawled across his bed. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s had the honor of walking in on such a sight. This time, his bed is neatly made and Kevinless. 

Jacob slinks down the hall and into Kevin’s room. He can’t help the smile that lights his face when he opens the door to reveal the slender young man lounging on the bed, laptop balancing on his knees. Kevin’s eyes are focused on the screen when he walks in, the tip of his tongue, pink and wet, protruding from his lips in concentration. When Jacob enters, those dark eyes slide from his toes to the tip of his head slowly, calculatively. 

After sizing him up, Kevin breaks into his own smirk. Both of them stand there for a second grinning like schoolboys, stomachs twisting in excited knots. 

“You were so quiet I almost thought you left me here all by myself,” Jacob says, voice low even though they’re alone. Habit. 

Kevin pushes the laptop away from his legs. “You really think I’d do that?” He slinks off the bed and approaches Jacob. His hands latch onto the hem of Jacob’s sweater, pushing the material up just far enough to expose the button of his jeans. Kevin’s fingers toy at the cold metal, gliding teasingly along his waistband. He wets his lips. “Think I’d leave you here knowing what’s underneath these jeans?” 

Jacob shivers, Kevin’s forefinger sliding along the sensitive skin under his belly button. He admires the curve in the corner of Kevin’s mouth. He wants to lean in, trace it with his tongue, but he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps his hands around Kevin’s wrists, small and pale in his grip. He holds Kevin’s hands like that for a few moments, just admiring the slightly taller boy. 

When he does speak again, he jerks his chin in the direction of the laptop still resting on the bed. “What were you so focused on when I came in?” 

With the day’s makeup already wiped off, Jacob can see the blush that dusts Kevin’s cheeks. “Just doing some research.” 

Jacob quirks a brow. Kevin laughs. He turns on his heels, picking up the laptop and turning it around to face Jacob. On the screen are rows and rows of models, men and women, all adorned in lingerie. The vast assortment of mesh, straps, and buckles has Jacob’s throat bobbing. From dainty bralettes to garters and stockings, Jacob has to wonder how some of the models even slid into such complex outfits. Purposefully, Jacob ignores the little number over the cart icon, showing that Kevin has already made some selections. 

“You haven’t even gotten me out of these ones yet.”

Kevin closes the laptop, setting it aside safely on the desk. “I know, but it’s only a matter of time.” He leans against the surface, crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus, I had to do __something__ while I waited.” 

“I think I saw some dishes in the sink,” Jacob teases. 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Figured you wouldn’t want pruny hands all over you.” 

“Fair point.” 

They both just look at each other for a few beats, practicing self control neither of them actually have. Then, Jacob’s eyes slide over to the bed and then back to Kevin. The suggestion is clear and they both burst into laughter. 

Jacob loves _this_. Jacob loves _them_. Jacob loves _Kevin._

Still laughing, Jacob presses his lips against Kevin’s. Maybe it’s weird, literally giggling into each other’s mouths, but Jacob can’t get enough. He can’t think of anything better than feeling the warmth of Kevin’s breath along his cheeks and tasting the smile on his lips. 

Kevin starts mumbling against his lips, attempting to speak. When Jacob pulls back, he still has Kevin’s face cupped in his hands. The rough pads of his thumbs trace over the highs of his cheekbones. Jacob watches Kevin’s lips move as he speaks. “You know, I actually bought us a pretty good chunk of time.”

Jacob grins at that. “Really?”

“Yeah, wasn’t cheap though. I’m gonna be doing Sunwoo’s laundry for a month.” 

“A whole month?”

Kevin nods gravely. “Yes, which is why,” he tilts his head to kiss Jacob’s palm before continuing, “I’m going to take my time with you tonight.”

Fondness tightens his chest at Kevin’s insinuation, but also nerves. Kevin must see it in his eyes or feel it in the stiffness of his shoulders because he says, “You know, we don’t have to do _that_ if you aren’t ready. I’m more than happy to ride you into oblivion instead.” 

Jacob giggles, pressing his forehead into Kevin’s for a moment before looking him in the eyes again. It’s so easy with Kevin. Easy to be comfortable. Easy to be vulnerable. He wants to do this. He can’t imagine anyone on the entire planet he wants to explore this kind of intimacy more with. They probably don’t exist, truly. 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let you hit it after the brave sacrifice you’ve made tonight?” Jacob askes, alluding to the piles and piles of smelly Sunwoo socks Kevin will be washing this month. 

Kevin shrugs, “I’d probably make you help out with the laundry, but still a pretty damn good one.” 

“Seriously though. I want to do this with you.” He looks Kevin in the eyes when he says it. Kevin’s smile is so pretty and genuine at his words that Jacob can’t help but smile back. 

“I’m glad cause I’ve been having hot flashes all day thinking about that picture.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Jacob connects their lips again. The smiles are mostly gone now, replaced with the impatience that’s been collecting in both of them. The sweet slide of lips escalates into open mouths and venturing tongues. They quickly transition from lovesick idiots to the same idiots, but desperate this time. 

“I’m glad you liked the picture,” Jacob says, pressing his words into the skin of Kevin’s neck. 

Kevin’s head falls back, exposing more of the skin between his jaw and his chest. “Liked it? I almost had to excuse myself from vocal lessons.” He preens when Jacob nibbles lightly at the juncture of his shoulder. 

“Why’s that?”

“You know how hard it is to stay on pitch when all you can think about is your hot boyfriend in the panties you bought him?” When Jacob doesn’t respond, Kevin continues, “Well, its pretty fucking hard.” 

Jacob laughs, licking his way back up to Kevin’s mouth. Before kissing him again, he leans back ever so slightly to look up and into Keivn’s eyes. “Wanna see them in person?” 

“Sh-shit Jacob, yes.” When Kevin’s hands reach for the front of his jeans, Jacob just nods in encouragement. Jacob watches, bottom lip clamped tightly between his teeth as Kevin unbuttons them. With the pants unzipped, the first glimpse of black lace is visible. The tiny black bow decorating the front of the waistband sits proud and pretty on Jacob’s lower abdomen. 

Jacob holds his breath, watching Kevin’s Adam's apple bob at the sight. Wanting to make sure Kevin can get the best view possible, Jacob bunches up the excess fabric of his sweater and pulls it up. Kevin’s pinky finger sticks out tentatively, touching the silky bow on the front of the undergarment. 

“What’re you waiting on?” Jacob askes, wriggling his hips for emphasis. 

“Can’t a man take his time appreciating fine art?”

“This is more of a hands on exhibit,” Jacob says with a flush and a smile.

“Right.” Kevin grabs the waistband of Jacob's pants with a purpose this time. He reveals more of the black lace covering Jacob’s lower half slowly and bit by bit. Once Kevin finally pulls the jeans all the way down, he steps out of them. He kicks them to the side, standing there bare and strangely nervous. His hands, suddenly sweaty, bunch up the fabric of the sweater he is still holding up.

He looks at Kevin, eyes big and nervous, waiting to see what the other’s reaction will be. He doesn’t have to wait long. “Fuck, Jakey,” Kevin croaks. His voice is breathless and weak. The sound goes directly between Jacob’s legs, his dick twitching in interest. “You’re so, so pretty.” 

Before he can stop it, a moan escapes his lips at the praise. He claps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, the sweater falling around the tops of his thighs and concealing most of the panties. Kevin looks up, smirking and pulling Jacob’s hands away from his mouth. “Do you like that Jacob?” He narrows his eyes. “Like it when I tell you how pretty you are?” 

Jacob swallows hard, trying to find words in his cloudy brain. While he’s still thinking, Kevin kisses the inside of his wrist. “If you’ll be good for me and let me hear you, I’ll show you just how pretty I think you are.” Jacob shudders. Kevin has barely touched him and he can feel himself hardening within the confines of the panties. “Can you do that for me, Jakey? Be good?”

He’s sweating. He can feel the moisture collecting in his hairline and on his back where the sweater clings to him. Not trusting his own voice, he just nods. 

Kevin smiles, kissing him sweetly. Jacob sighs in disappointment when Kevin retreats, chasing his lips. When Kevin pulls back, he taps lightly on the edge of the sweater where it grazes the top of Jacob’s thigh. “Will you hold this up for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Jacob mumbles, hands quickly gripping the fabric and pulling it up once more. With his lower half exposed, Kevin sinks to his knees. Jacob gasps, Kevin’s face suddenly eye level with his ever growing erection. Using his forefinger, Kevin traces the outline of Jacob’s dick through the panties, humming when Jacob jerks his hips at the contact. 

“Can’t believe I get to see you like this,” he murmurs, rubbing the palm of his hand against Jacob’s bulge now. Remembering Kevin’s words from earlier, Jacob lets his moans come mostly without restraint. To date, this might be the most desperate Jacob has ever felt. Kevin just kneels, looking up at him as Jacob grinds into his palm. He pokes the tip of his tongue out playfully, knowing how the visual drives Jacob mad.

“Feels really good, Kev,” Jacob groans. He bucks into his hand and Kevin just lets him, seemingly mesmerized by the sight. When Jacob dares a glance downwards, he too has to admit, they’re painting quite the picture. 

He’s got the oversized sweater balled tightly in his fists, exposing the defined contours of his stomach. His hip bones jut right above the band of the panties, housing his almost fully hardened cock. His face flushes as the sight, his length pressing almost painfully against the patterns in the lace. He continues to gyrate into Kevin’s outstretched hand until he pulls it away. Jacob full on whimpers at the loss of friction. 

“Get on the bed,” Kevin commands. 

Jacob is more than happy to oblige if it means Kevin will touch him again. Every second Jacob spends standing there and not climbing onto the mattress is another second spent without Kevin’s hands on him, so he crosses the room quickly. Once he’s settled onto the bed sheets, he spreads his legs and meets Kevin’s gaze with a smile. 

“That’s so hot, Jakey,” Kevin says, sliding onto the bed and fitting himself between Jacob’s spread thighs.

“What is?” 

Kevin’s hands roam Jacob’s inner thighs as he speaks. “You doing what you’re told.”

God, Jacob wants to give everything to Kevin. Wants to blur the lines between where he ends and Kevin begins. If they keep at the pace they’re at now, Jacob thinks he’ll get his wish very soon. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Jacob says, watching Kevin run his hands up and down his legs. Kevin shuts him up with a kiss. The only way Jacob likes to be silenced is with Kevin’s lips, he muses to himself. 

Jacob starts to roll his hips impatiently, shifting so he can grind against Kevin’s leg. He both hates and loves the way Kevin pulls back to watch Jacob’s desperate attempts at relief. The tip of Jacob’s erection pokes out of the top of the panties. Kevin slides a finger over the exposed skin, collecting a bead of precum on his fingertip. “Always so messy, Jacob.”

Jacob groans. He’s feeling a little overwhelmed and desperate so he just mumbles a small, “I’m sorry,” in response. 

Kevin’s eyebrows raise in surprise for a second before laughing and resting his cheek on Jacob’s knee. “Want me to clean you up, sweetheart?” 

Kevin is going a little heavy on the pet names tonight, but Jacob doesn’t mind in the slightest. He reaches out just far enough to brush his fingers over the round of Kevin’s cheek. “Please?”

Just like that, Kevin’s face is leaving Jacob’s knee, sliding lower. He leaves kisses along the inside of Jacob’s legs until he’s reached the frilly outline of the panties. The lace is so sheer Jacob can feel the heat of Kevin’s breath ghost across his length. His hips twitch.

When Kevin whispers, “So pretty,” Jacob can _literally_ feel it, an embarrassing noise leaving his throat. 

His fingers abandon the blankets and instead move into Kevin’s hair. “K-kev,” he pleads. 

He’s rewarded with Kevin mouthing him through the fabric of the panties. It’s a lot all at once and his fingers tighten in Kevin’s hair. His grip spurs Kevin on, the younger dampening the front of the lace with his tongue. 

Jacob dares a look down at the demon between his legs, stomach tightening at the realization that Kevin has been watching his face the whole time. Their eyes meet and Jacob parts his lips to speak. Kevin cuts him off by tugging the soaked underwear down. As nice as the visual was, Jacob is glad to be rid of the garment, kicking them off his legs. 

He’s left in nothing but the sweater, hiked up around his ribs, while Kevin is still fully clothed. “Why do you have so many clothes on?” 

Kevin looks down, as if he forgot. Jacob watches him quickly rid himself of said clothes, thankful that he skipped the theatrics of stripping. “Better?”

Jacob nods eagerly, spreading his legs wider to invite Kevin to settle back between them. Once he’s comfortable on his stomach, Kevin pulls Jacob into his mouth. Everytime Kevin does this, wraps his lips around him, it feels like the first time all over again. It’d been in their studio after a vlive, stomachs sore from laughing. After recovering from a laughing fit on the floor, Kevin simply crawled over to Jacob and pulled him out of his underwear. Jacob had gripped the armrests of the desk chair so hard they still have crescent shaped nail marks in them. 

Kevin bobs prettily now, using his hand to stroke the parts of Jacob his mouth can’t accommodate. Kevin’s focused so Jacob fumbles, his fingers searching the bed for the bottle of lube that he knows can’t be far. When his fingers find it, he brings it into Kevin’s line of sight. He releases Jacob with a pop, looking at the bottle of lube curiously. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing the bottle from Jacob’s loose grip. “Still want to try this?”

“Yes,” Jacob says, conjuring as much seriousness into his arousal tainted voice as possible. 

Kevin arches a thin brow. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Yeah. No? Do my fingers count?”

“No.”

“Well then, no, I haven’t,” Jacob mutters, starting to feel cold without Kevin’s hands on him. 

“Gonna let me pop your cherry, Jakey?” Kevin teases, wagging his eyebrows. 

Jacob throws an arm over his face, embarrassed at the man between his legs. “Ohmygod, Kevin can you just-”

Kevin pulls the arm away from his face. “I’m just trying to see how careful I need to be.”

“I’ve been practicing.” 

Kevin hums, pulling Jacob’s knuckles to his lips. “Yeah?” He unfurls Jacob’s fist, placing a soft kiss on each calloused pad of Jacob’s fingertips. Jacob watches as Kevin drips lube over his fingers. It's cold on Jacob’s fingers, so he rubs them together. Eyes boring into Jacob’s, Kevin leads Jacob’s hand to his own entrance. “Show me.” 

A strangled sound leaves his throat, Kevin holding his wrists as his fingers brush over his own entrance. It's so embarrassing, Kevin watching his face intently as he slowly breaches himself. It’s too much, Kevin’s lust filled eyes boring into his, so he squeezes his eyes shut. His breath leaves in short huffs as he adjusts to his own finger. 

“Breathe baby,” Kevin reminds him, pushing Jacob’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “Take it slow.”

Jacob nods to appease his partner but he wants nothing more than to speed up. With one finger inside of him and Kevin’s comforting presence hovering above him, Jacob feels dangerously close to crying. He keeps it together for the sake of adding another finger. The stretch burns, a reminder of how thick his fingers are. 

All the while, Kevin trails his hands over every exposed inch of Jacob. He’s pushed the sweater up even further now, exposing his chest. “You’re unreal,” he whispers, finger brushing over a nipple. Jacob hisses.

When he first met Kevin, with his round cheeks and slight Vancouver accent, he never fathomed what the dark haired boy would become to him. He quickly changed from a fellow Canadian with a dream to a friend, and then to a lover, and whatever they are now. _Soulmates,_ Kevin would tease on vlive or during broadcasts. Maybe he was joking, but Jacob couldn’t think of a better word to describe what they shared.

Thinking of all of this while working himself open, Jacob just about chokes. “Kevin,” he mumbles, pulling his fingers from himself. “Please, I need you to do it.” 

“I got you, Jacob,” Kevin whispers, lubing up his own fingers. Thankfully, he doesn’t leave Jacob empty for long, replacing his fingers with his own. His are much thinner, but longer than Jacob’s, reaching places Jacob couldn’t dream of finding himself. 

“Fu-,” the expletive dies on Jacob’s lips.

“Gonna say a bad word, Jakey?” 

Jacob clamps his mouth shut. He knows he’s a mess, wriggling and flushed. If he makes Kevin feel half as good as he’s feeling now he understands why the other has developed a preference for this position. 

Jacob grabs at Kevin’s thin biceps weakly, feeling the slender muscle tone beneath his skin. “Just please keep going,” he pants. 

Kevin obliges, curling his fingers now and adding a third. The burn is back, but Kevin counteracts it with practiced strokes of Jacob’s cock with his free hand. He can feel himself leaking onto his stomach and dancing dangerously close to the edge. He warns Kevin as much with a hard squeeze of his biceps. “Kevin, I’m ready,” he gasps. “Please, I’m ready.” 

“Shit, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Kevin curses, removing his fingers. Just like he’s heard Kevin do so many times, Jacob whines at the sudden emptiness. 

Jacob watches with half-lidded eyes as Kevin scrambles on the mattress, looking for something. Jacob, waves him off. “Don’t worry about a condom.” 

Kevin stops, still as stone. “Are you sure?” 

Jacob nods, impatience lighting every cell in his body on fire. “Y-yes, just hurry up.” As idols, they’re subject to doctors appointments and medical exams quite often. They’re tested regularly for just about every ailment under the moon so Jacob has no qualms about skipping the contraception. 

“Okay, fuck, okay,” Kevin rambles, popping open the lid of the lube bottle yet again. Jacob watches, butterfly wings beating in his stomach, as Kevin coats himself. Just like everything else about Kevin Moon, his dick is pretty. It’s smaller and thinner than Jacob’s, but more curved. Kevin seems to lose himself a little when he strokes his now slick hands along his shaft. As much as Jacob likes to watch, he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. 

He clears his throat to get Kevin’s attention. It works and suddenly, Kevin is hovering over him, pressing the tip of his dick against Jacob’s entrance. When their eyes meet, Jacob can see Kevin’s waver in nervousness for the first time. “Tell me if I do something wrong,” Kevin says.

Jacob cups his cheek in his palm. “You won’t.” When Kevin just stares at him, Jacob continues, “But, I’ll tell you.” 

Kevin nods, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before using his hips to push into Jacob. What should have been a moan comes out as more of a squeak as Kevin pushes deeper inside him. It’s leagues different than the fingers that were in him moments earlier, and Jacob lets out gaspy pants at the intrusion. 

Kevin is slow and gentle with him, giving Jacob more than enough time to adjust. The sounds leaving his mouth don’t even sound like himself anymore, his fingers switching between gripping the bed sheets and Kevin’s shoulders. 

After what feels like ages, Kevin sheathes himself entirely, his sweaty forehead pressed against Jacob’s. They lay like that for a while, both trembling and panting into each other. “Dammit Jacob, you’re so tight.”

“It’s good for you?” Jacob questions, too far from coherency to say much else. 

“You’re so much more than good,” Kevin says, starting to shift his hips experimentally. “You’re perfect.” 

Jacob hums, feeling at a loss of words when Kevin starts moving. The drag is unbelievable and he’s completely gone. He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have found Kevin in his lifetime. He wants to say as much, tell him no one has ever made him feel like this, but the words escape him. 

All he can think about are those thin hips rolling between his legs and the lovely moans Kevin lets out. “Kevin, can you,” Jacob gulps. “A little faster?” 

Kevin nods frantically, sitting up and spreading Jacob’s legs even wider. Kevin, stronger than his small frame suggests, pulls Jacob closer. The slightly changed angle has Kevin reaching even deeper than before. 

Then he starts moving. 

Jacob should have known Kevin’s stroke game would be unbelievable with how he rolls his hips in their choreographies. He thrusts rhythmically, each push and pull punctuated by a garbled sound from Jacob. His fingers grip in his own scalp, frustrated that Kevin is too far away to hold. Jacob really isn’t that flexible, not like Kevin is, but his back arches off the mattress anyway. 

“I think,” he starts, “maybe I’m not the only one who’s been practicing.” 

Kevin slows his thrusts but doesn’t soften them. “Let’s just say you’re a lot hotter than my pillow.” 

The visual is almost enough to send Jacob into tremors, thinking of Kevin rutting those sinful hips into his pillow. Jacob feels himself fast approaching his release, so he reaches blindly for Kevin. “Come here,” he mumbles. 

Kevin doesn’t resist, falling on top of Jacob and hoisting his legs around his waist. Jacob clings to him, connecting their lips in a messy exchange of sounds. At this angle, pressed so close, Kevin brushes against his prostate. He keens, letting Kevin know where to rock without having to say a word. 

Now that he’s had a taste of Kevin like this, he knows he is thoroughly fucked for any future romantic endeavors. Nothing, no one, will ever compare to Kevin, sweaty and beautiful, pumping Jacob’s cock in unison with the rocking of his hips. Kevin has his head pressed to his chest, Jacob’s big arms holding him there and chanting his name like a mantra. 

“Inside, please come inside,” Jacob moans between recitations of Kevin’s name. 

He feels the stutter of his hips against his ass, and then Kevin’s release, warm and wet, fills him. Kevin plows through his orgasm, still shifting deliciously inside of him. “You too,” he croaks into his chest. “Come for me.” 

With a harsh stroke Jacob is gone, floating momentarily in a dimension far from reality. When he returns to his body, Kevin is pulling out, his cum following in slow drips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jacob finally allows himself to say. 

Kevin laughs, softly at first and then uncontrollably. Jacob joins him, their snickers filling the sex laden room. He wants this forever. Wants to laugh, satisfied and so in love, still feeling the phantom of Kevin inside of him. In truth, they only stay like that for a few fleeting moments, but Kevin makes it feel like eternity.

* * *

A few days later, while helping Kevin fold Sunwoo’s still hot from the dryer laundry, Jacob blurts, “I love you.”

Kevin smiles at the pair of Sunwoo’s socks in his hands before looking up. “Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really make Jacob touch himself, wear panties, AND get railed by Kev all in one fic?? This is a new low, even for me...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated & thank you for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcobie)


End file.
